


Nothing To Be Said

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, natalieashe



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drunk Alec, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double Os use any means necessary to deal with the memories of missions and Alec is no exception.  Q accepts it as part of the job, but doesn't mean he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Be Said

 

 

Q's monk strap boot connected with Alec's thigh but the Russian didn't even flinch. In fact he didn't even move until his fingers gripped vice-like around the bottle Q tried to take from him.

"It's empty, for goodness sake" Q sighed, attempting to gently pry his lover's fingers from his glass comfort blanket.

Alec held on stubbornly, trying to swim to the surface through the sea of vodka. He blinked rapidly but the world remained shadowy. "Time?" He demanded, rolling over. He toppled off the sofa, landing on his knees, bottle still held triumphantly upright. Took a swig, realised it was empty, tossed it away onto the rug.

It rolled until Q's foot halted it. "Six thirty in the morning. You have a briefing with M in two hours." He stared sadly at the mess of a man on the floor, unwashed, unshaven, still pissed. "The shower is running. Go clean up."

Alec crawled to the armchair, hauled himself upright, stumbled to the shower. Q didn't watch him go. He picked up the bottle, carried it to the kitchen. Rinsed it. Let it clink against the half dozen other empties in the recycle box. Nothing would be said. What was the point?


End file.
